Peak Into the Future
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: How Narumi uses the game Sims 3 as a disguise of the cunningly sneaky matchmaker. -Hotaru


O

O

O

"Good morning fellow students!" Narumi piped, fluttering across the room. "How are we all?" He dropped a vast amount of papers onto the desk and continued energetically, "Well, good to hear you're all feeling great! I've got some fantabulous news to share with you all!" Narumi grinned and ignored the fake-yawns.

"Yippee," Natsume said deprecatingly.

"Oh, how I love your school spirit, Natsume-kun!" Narumi chuckled before handing out pieces of paper to everyone. "This is going to be your assignment task for the week! You are to spend one week on those beautiful laptops of yours and play the game Sims 3!" he announced.

"What?"

"How?"

"Awesome!"

"Ew!"

"Huh?"

"No."

"But how can we Narumi-sensei? We don't own laptops!" Yuu cried in protest.

Narumi giggled and said, "Oh, well you do now! Boys, send 'em in!" He clicked his fingers and on cue, men started piling expensive-looking laptops on the desk. "These are for renting, so don't get too attached with them!" Narumi laughed at the gaping expressions of his students. "Anyways, back on topic! You are to spend a week playing the game but on one tiny condition!" He wiggled his finger and continued, "You're to create you're dream family, you're dream life, and you're dream of what you want to be! So basically, if you want to stay single, then do so. If you want to marry and have six kids, then do so! But this has to be what _you _want and only _you _can choose the fate of your Sim. No one else can be you."

"Narumi-sensei, you already know no one else can be us. Why do you have to remind us when we already know?" Sumire asked.

He smiled gently and said, "Because you may be living a life that you're against."

"Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is! Take for example; if someone forces you to do something against your consent, but they threaten to harm a loved one of yours if you disobey, you have no choice but to obey their command. Therefore, you act as a puppet in someone else's hands," Narumi explained.

"Oh! Who would do such a horrible thing though?" Mikan asked innocently.

Narumi smiled sadly at her innocence and said, "A lot of people, Mikan." For one second, he eyed Natsume's stony expression and met his ruby eyes that seemed to reveal agony.

"Anyways, back on topic! After you've finished, next week you are to tell us everything of what you've been doing and if you have a family, what's your job, etc! Is that clear everyone?" Narumi beamed gleefully.

Before giving the students a chance to answer, he ran out the door but not before saying, "Oh, by the way everyone! You aren't allowed to enable cheats whatsoever! No classes today! Start working on playing the game everyone! Bye-bye!"

O

O

O

"Oh this is going to be oh-so fun!" Mikan squeaked happily.

Natsume rolled his eyes and commented bitterly, "Yippee."

Putting her hands on her hips to intimidate him the slightest, she said, "The only word you've said so far today was 'yippee'! Don't you have anything better to do than say 'yippee'?"

He drawled back, "Don't you have anything better to do than talk? I don't think you've realised, but I don't really care about this stupid assignment. It can go eat your polka-dotted underwear for all I care."

Mikan gasped, offended. "Well then! I'm sorry for being such a talking nuisance if that's how you really feel! Hmph I was just trying to help you on how you should live your life!" Walking away angrily, she muttered innocent curses to herself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Argh!"

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" Hotaru asked sardonically.

"Natsume! He's _always _acting so mean to me! I don't know why he's so insistent on failing this assignment task!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, unaffected. "I doubt this one assignment is going to affect his future, Mikan."

"Yeah, but doesn't he want to live a life he desires when he grows up? I'm trying to be nice and patient, helping him with his future, but he doesn't seem to appreciate my efforts!" Mikan argued.

"Mikan, is this your life? No, it isn't. So just leave Hyuuga alone and let him solve these things by himself. He's not a toddler anymore that needs to be treated like a baby."

"How can you say such a thing, Hotaru?" Mikan gasped.

"Idiot, didn't you listen to what Narumi said?" Hotaru sighed exasperatedly.

"Of course!" Mikan said.

"Then, why are you trying to tell Hyuuga how he should live his life? Narumi said that you shouldn't let others dominate your own lives."

…

"Oh… I'm the one at fault this time, eh Hotaru?" Mikan whispered.

"Unfortunately, yes. Go away and do the right thing, idiot," Hotaru said, switching on her laptop.

"And that is?" Mikan questioned.

"Find out yourself. I'm not your mother, jeez."

Mikan pouted before stalking off the other direction, desperate to find Natsume. "Jeez Natsume! Where are you?"

Running aimlessly in different directions, she continued her search with anxiety written all over her features.

"Mikan, what's up?" Anna asked worriedly as she jogged towards her.

"Oh Anna! Lucky you're here. Have you by any chance seen Natsume?"

She raised a curious eyebrow and shrugged, "Nope, sorry Mikan! Maybe try asking Ruka! He might be some help since he _is _his best friend."

"Oh, I completely forgot about him! Thanks Anna! See you later," Mikan shouted, running to the direction that led to the animal barn. "Ruka-pyon! Are you here?" she yelled.

"Mikan?" Ruka queried as he blushed furiously at her angelic presence. "Heya! Have you seen Natsume?"

He stuttered, "N-nope! Sorry M-Mikan-c-chan!"

"It's okay! See you later on and good luck with your assignment!"

"You t-too!" he shouted back.

Mikan slowed to a walking pace and muttered, "Oh I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have tried to help him with his future! I'm such a meddler… I can't find Natsume anywhere! Now I have to survive the rest of the day feeling guilty and swallowing myself in self-pity of how stupid I am! I'll have to try again tomorrow."

Unbeknownst to the brunette, a pair of heartbreakingly beautiful crimson eyes followed her every move with every word she muttered loudly. Smiling, Natsume walked hands in pockets towards his dorm.

He chuckled and said to himself, "What a worry wart."

O

O

O

As Natsume was walking down the dark, eerie hallway, he saw light coming under from the door of Mikan Sakura.

_Knock. Knock._

The door opened, revealing a very gloomy-looking Mikan. "N-natsume?" She croaked. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance but before he could speak, Mikan unexpectedly jumped on him and gave him a comforting hug. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Natsume! I didn't mean to meddle in your affairs, really! I just thought helping you would actually help you, but instead…" Her voice trailed off into a tiny whisper.

He smirked and teased, "Yeah. Instead, you got so angry and whined annoyingly to your best friend, and then you realised your own mistake – for once – and started running around the whole school searching for a inhumanely handsome teenager named Natsume Hyuuga. Am I correct?"

She glared at him playfully and threatened, "Don't push your luck."

"I don't need luck," he threw back. Mikan stuck her tongue out childishly once the embrace untangled.

"Well anyways, since you're already here with laptop in hand, why don't you stay over for the night and start your Sims 3 for awhile?" Mikan suggested.

Natsume raised his eyebrow again, astounded. "Me? You? In your tiny room? I don't think so," he said disgustedly.

"Why not? It'll be awesome!" She grinned with her thumbs up.

"No thanks. And when did you ever say 'awesome'?

"Ever since I found the idea awesome, _duh_!"

"And when did you ever say, '_duh_'?"

"Ever since- oh just be quiet and stop your chit-chat and come inside already, jeez!" Mikan complained.

"You're so stubborn. Can't you get the word 'no' through your thick skull?" Natsume asked, irritated.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer!" Dragging him inside, she slammed the door closed. "There! See? Not so bad is it?" Mikan asked as she laughed at his annoyed expression.

"Yeah it's not so bad. It's _worse_."

"Oh stop being such a poop-head!"

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"BE QUIET!" A voice roared, knocking furiously on the wall beside theirs. "People are _trying _to sleep!"

"This is your entire fault, Polka."

O

O

O

**One week later…**

"Good morning dears!" Narumi skipped across the room, whistling happily. "As you all know, today's the day where you all talk about your Sims life! We'll start off with Hotaru-chan today!"

Hotaru glared at him ephemerally before making her way towards the front of the room.

"I'm a scientist and I'm rich, rich, rich and rich. No family whatsoever, got it?" She pulled out her baka-gun, eyes daring anyone to defy her brief description.

"E-eh, Hotaru… Please put the gun down."

Hotaru shrugged carelessly before sitting back down. Narumi smiled nervously and inquired Hotaru, "I thought I t-told y-you not to cheat. According to your Sims, you have over a million dollars."

"You said no such thing."

"Actually, er, I did," Narumi muttered, sweat dropping.

"I don't ever recall hearing."

"D-don't worry! Moving on!" Narumi declared. His gentle violet eyes scanned the room. "Ah! Mikan-chan why don't you come up and tell us all about your Sim life?"

"Of course Narumi-sensei!" she willingly obliged, skipping down the stairs. She whispered something in his ears before taking in a deep breath.

"I have a family with two kids, both are opposite genders. The girl is named Nakao and the boy is named Naku! I'm a nurse and my husband – who's name I will not reveal – is a surgeon who's dedicated in saving people's lives!" Mikan said.

"How wonderful, Mikan-chan! You did a good job, well done!" Narumi congratulated as he clapped. "Next is… Natsume!"

Natsume grunted and walked towards Narumi. Handing him a piece of paper with elegant neat writing, he walked back to his seat as he stared out the window lazily. Narumi read the contents and as he reached the last word, he grinned.

"Great job, Natsume-kun! I'm really inspired and touched!" Narumi winked before continuing on the list of people.

O

O

O

_I'm Mikan's husband._

"Oho! This is a wonderful piece of work, don't you think?" Narumi said to himself.

"_Narumi-sensei, Natsume's my husband, but keep it a secret because only Natsume knows," Mikan whispered childishly. _

'_If only Polka knew I _do _plan on living with her forever..._'

O

O

O

**REVISED! but no major/minor changes in plot whatsoever.**

**Hehe, I finished! Sorry for not updating anything lately, I've been so busy! I just finished my Japanese exam today! And I think I did well ;D. Review please! They're greatly appreciated as they give me a lot of support and inspiration! Please ignore any mistakes, I didn't have enough time to edit this. Thanks,**

**~Joy.**


End file.
